Waiting For Little Park - Sequel of This Faithful Love
by chan10100hyun
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan mereka setelah impian yang berupa pernikahan itu mereka dapatkan? Akankah Baekhyun mampu menjalani masa kehamilannya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang namja? CHANBAEK here! Boys Love! M-preg!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**WAITING FOR LITTLE PARK" **

**(SEQUEL OF THIS FAITHFUL LOVE)**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer :** Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright **: ©Choi Chanhyun

.

**Warning **: Yaoi, M-Preg

FF ini merupakan sequel dari FF sebelumnya yang berjudul "This Faithful Love". FF pernah diposting di facebook. Bagi yang sudah baca bisa baca lagi. Yang belum baca, wajib baca! ^^

.

Don't forget RnR, okay?!

.

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun kembali menanti suaminya yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa urusan kantor. Namja manis itu tengah duduk tenang sambil menikmati siaran TV dari plasmanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam sedari tadi. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa kopi yang sengaja ia buat untuk suaminya, Park Chanyeol, kini sudah mulai dingin. Ia menghela napasnya panjang. Ia mengerti betul, suaminya kini tengah mengurus tender baru. Dan itu yang membuat dirinya kerap pulang terlambat beberapa hari ini. Memang Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja pada suatu hal yang berbau filsafat. Sama saja dengan istrinya yang justru memilih menjadi editor suatu majalah terkenal di Korea. Jadi,pertanyaannya adalah untuk apa mereka susah payah berkuliah filsafat dulu? Ah… entahlah…

Setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, belum juga ada tawa anak kecil yang menggema di apartemen itu. Kau tahu,pastinya seorang anak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk tidak mempunyai anak dulu selama mereka belum lulus. Tapi hey, mereka sudah lulus sejak setahun yang lalu! Apakah mereka lupa akan hal itu? Atau mereka belum tahu cara berhubungan intim? Ck, pertanyaan yang kedua pasti bukan untuk mereka. Terbukti mereka telah sering melakukannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol selalu menjaga agar Baekhyun tidak sampai hamil. Mengapa? Karena pada saat itu mereka harus memiliki pekerjaan tetap dahulu sebelum siap untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Dan mestinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Masing-masing dari mereka telah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Lagipula bukankah Baekhyun juga sangat mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak di tengah mereka?

Teeettt… Teeettt…

Bel apartemen itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dan minta dibukakan. Baekhyun yakin sekali itu adalah suaminya. Ia hafal benar cara Chanyeol memencet bel apartemen. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati namja tampan di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada istrinya dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya ia segera memeluk erat istri tercintanya itu masih di dekat pintu.

"Maaf, chagi…" lirihnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun seolah menyesali segala hal yang etrjadi padanya.

"Wae? Apakah kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Park Dobi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung suaminya.

"Ani… Hanya saja aku sering membiarkanmu sendiri. Aku sering meninggalkanmu. Membiarkanmu menunggu dengan tak pasti. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memarahiku, Baek. Bentaklah aku jika semua itu bisa mengganti semua yang telah kulakukan padamu." ucap Chanyeol masih sambil memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu benar kini Chanyeol tengah kacau. Ia terus saja membelai punggung suaminya. Sekedar memberikan kenyamanan disana.

"Sssshh… Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula mana aku tega memarahi suamiku yang sudah bekerja sekuat tenaga untuk menghidupiku?" ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu dan memandang lekat istrinya. Mata itu memberi kekuatan padanya. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja Chanyeol pasti akan luluh. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja, Chanyeol merasa semua bebannya hilang saat itu juga. Hanya mata itu. Pearl eyes yang hanya dimiliki Byun, ah maaf, Park Baekhyun, istrinya.

"Gomawo chagi…" lirihnya.

Sedetik setelahnya Chanyeol telah menangkap bibir kissable milik istrinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menyesap betapa manisnya benda kenyal itu. Sebuah hal yang kini telah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol. Tak ada seharipun terlewatkan tanpa ciuman manis itu.

Tautan keduanya memang hanya beberapa detik. Namun cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu Chanyeol terhadap istrinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjinjit dan mendaratkan kecupan manis tepat di dahi suaminya.

"Kau mandilah, setelah itu kita makan. Oke?" pintanya.

"Siap sayangku!" ujar Chanyeol dan segera melesat pergi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bau keringat itu.

Kini Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa dan kembali menonton TV dari plasmanya. Tentu saja sambil menunggu Chanyeol membersihkan badannya, ia sesekali memencet tombol remote control dengan acak. Kentara sekali ia mulai bosan. Namun untung saja, lima belas menit setelahnya, Chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk manis disampingnya. Segera ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan memeluk lengan kecil itu. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pendek Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya. 'Eh? Ada apa ini?'

"Kau sedang ingin bermanja padaku eoh?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun tersenyum akan kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Ja kita makan!" ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Shireo, aku tak mau makan itu!" tolak Chanyeol masih dengan kepalanya yang bertengger di bahu Baekhyun.

"Hei, itu makanan kesukaanmu, Park Chanyeol! Jangan menolak!" kini Baekhyun mulai membentaknya ringan.

"Kau membentakku? Baiklah, terserah kau saja." kata Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisinya.

"A-ani… Cha-chanyeol-ah… Aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja…" ucap Baekhyun terbata. Kentara sekali ia takut jika suami tercintanya itu marah. Ia menatap suaminya yang kini sudah mendongakkan kepalanya itu.

"Hihihi, kau ini sungguh menggemaskan." ujar Chanyeol sambil menjepit hidung Baekhun dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ahh, appo!"

Chanyeol kembali membenarkan posisinya. Yang mana lagi kalau bukan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau, hemm?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku hanya mau memakanmu!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku ini tidak enak, sayang! Bagaimana bisa kau mau memakanku?"

"Hei, kalau kau tak enak, mana mungkin aku selalu meminta melakukan 'itu' padamu?"

Kini pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah akibat pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Benar juga apa kata Chanyeol. Suaminya yang pervy itu pasti akan ketagihan saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi biarlah, apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah dia hanya akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Park Chanyeol. Bukan begitu?

"Sudahlah, kau ini mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Namun tak sampai ia berdiri, tangan kanannya telah ditarik oleh Chanyeol sehingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Aku serius, Baek. Aku ingin melakukannya malam ini." ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah… baiklah… kita bisa melakukannya nanti. Sekarang ayo…"

"Ani… Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku ingin seorang Park kecil darimu, chagi…" lirih Chanyeol sambil menatap istrinya intens.

Tiba-tiba jantung itu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Matanya pun mulai memanas. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tak dapat membendung air matanya. Sungguh ia bahagia Chanyeol mulai membicarakan hal ini lagi. Mereka telah menunggu dua tahun untuk melakukan, yaahh, hubungan seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak, ini jauh lebih spesial. Dimana nantinya keduanya akan mendapatkan kado terindah dari Tuhan.

Chanyeol terkejut saat butiran kristal itu menetes jatuh dari mata istrinya. Sungguh ia tak berniat membuat Baekhyun sedih. Namun ia hanya ingin mengutarakan keinginannya. Ia segera merengkuh pipi istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae, chagi. Bukan maksudku memaksamu. Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau memang tak mau. Mianhae, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Sungguh, kau boleh… hhmmmmpph…"

Baekhyun tak memberi kesempatan pada suaminya untuk melanjutkan kalimat itu. Segera ia melumat bibir Chanyeol penuh rasa rindu. Menutupnya agar ia tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol segera menyentuhnya.

"Bodoh, aku juga menginginkannya, Park Dobi! Aku sangat merindukannya…"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol segera menggendong istrinya ala bridal menuju ke kamar mereka guna mencurahkan segala rasa rindu pada kehadiran sesosok namja atau yeoja mungil yang nantinya akan menghiasi kehidupan mereka. Oke, malam itu keduanya memang melupakan bertumpuk makanan yang ada di meja makan. Tapi tenang saja karena hal itu telah tergantikan dengan kegiatan yang jauh lebih mengasyikan dan lebih panas tentunya.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi itu kembali menyapa pearl eyes milik Baekhyun. Ia membuka matanya - karena ia benci dengan silau sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya - sembari menguap pelan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada namja tampan yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia meraba dengan lembut paras suaminya.

'Tampan…' kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

Wajah damai itu tampak tak pernah berubah di mata Baekhyun. Tetap tampan walaupun ia telah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Sebuah ketampanan yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia sesekali tersenyum menatap suaminya itu.

"Sedang memuji ketampananku, eoh?" tiba-tiba namja bersuara bass itu mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun yang langsung salah tingkah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang ada di belakang suaminya yang kini masih memejamkan mata menghadapnya. Pura-pura saja menatap matahari, Park Baekhyun.

"A-ani… Aku hanya sedang memandang matahari." dusta Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu jika sedang berbohong!" ujar Chanyeol kemudan terkikik pelan.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh kali ini. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak akan percaya pada ucapan istrinya tadi. Bagaimana tidak, istrinya selalu mengeluh silau ketika sinar matahari mencapai retinanya. Lantas mana mungkin ia mau memandang matahari? Ah, ada-ada saja!

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kembali agar sinar matahari tak begitu menyilaukan dirinya. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang membuka matanya dan menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"Ani… Eobso… Ehmm… Selamat pagi, putri cantik…" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa aku secantik itu bagimu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi juga, putra mahkotaku yang manja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Aakkhh, appo! appo! Ya! Lepaskan, Park Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun melepas cubitan itu dan bangun dari ranjang empuknya. Ia segera saja berlari menuju kamar mandi. Melupakan bahwa dirinya hanya memakai kain tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos akibat ulah Chanyeol semalam.

Sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol mengungkapkan kengininannya untuk memiliki seorang Park kecil. Dan kedua insan itu, tak hentinya melakukan 'yang iya-iya setiap' malamnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kenginan keduanya terkabul. Dan pagi itu…

"Hueekkk… Huueekk…"

'Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?' batin Chanyeol. Ia segera memakai pakaian seadanya dan segera menyusul istrinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat istrinya tengah berjongkok di depan closet sambil sesekali memuntahkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya hanyalah liurnya yang tak seberapa.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengurut punggung istrinya.

"Entahlah yeol… Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual sekali…" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh. Ia merasa teringat sesuatu. Ibunya pernah bilang padanya, ah, mungkin bukan hanya ibunya, di film-film juga mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan bahwa jika seseorang merasa mual karena hal yang tidak jelas, itu berarti…

"Omo! Baek, itukah? Itukah dia?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Itu apa? Dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Ia segera membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuntun istrinya menuju ranjang empuk itu kembali.

"Kau istirahatlah, aku akan menghubungi dokter Hwang dulu." ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti oleh istrinya itu.

.

.

"Ini positif Chanyeol-ssi." ucap dokter Hwang dengan senyum bahagianya.

Chanyeol menatap dokter itu tak percaya. Seolah ia baru saja menang lotre dan mendapat seratus audi baru. Ah, bahkan ini lebih dari itu. Ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan hal apapun!

"Benarkah itu dokter?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ne, kau akan menjadi ayah Chanyeol-ssi." jawab dokter Hwang.

Chanyeol serasa ingin memeluk dokter itu sekarang juga. Hei, mengapa bukan istrinya saja yang ia peluk?

Kemudian pandangannya teralih menuju Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Ia tengah tersenyum tulus sambil menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya di sana. Langsung saja Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk namja mungil itu. Mereka menangis bersamaan di dalam hangatnya pelukan bahagia itu.

"Terima kasih, chagi… Jeongmal, jeongmal gomawoyo…" ucap Chanyeol bahagia.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya. Dan sepertinya mereka tengah melupakan seorang dokter yang tengah berada disana. Ah, biarlah, yang ini memang terlalu membahagiakan.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

.

Hari itu salju kembali turun di Seoul. Suhu yang mencapai minus 10 derajat tak mengendurkan semangat seorang namja yang kini tengah menyusuri jalanan Gangnam. Namja dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tengah sibuk mencari seporsi tteokpokki dengan pasta kacang diatasnya. Aneh bukan? Ya, memang begitulah. Salahkan saja istrinya yang sedang hamil muda itu. Namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu tengah mengandung putra pertamanya. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol akan rela bersusah payah untuk memenuhi keinginan sang jabang bayi.

"Cheogiyo, apakah disini menjual tteokpokki dengan saus kacang?" tanya Chanyeol di sebuah kedai tteokpokki dan soondae.

Sang pemilik kedai setengah tertawa ketika Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Tidak ada tteokpokki yang seperti itu nak." jawab sang penjual dengan tenang.

"Ah, keuraeyo? Aku pikir juga begitu…" ucap Chanyeol tampak murung.

Sudah berpuluh kedai ia datangi. Tentu saja taka da satupun kedai yang menjual tteokpokki seperti itu. Sang pemilik kedai tengah memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang telah terjadi pada pelanggannya yang aneh itu.

"Apakah istrimu sedang hamil dan mengidam sesuatu yang aneh?"

_Bingo!_

"Ah, iya ahjumma. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Chanyeol seketika.

"Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang yang sepertimu nak."

Dddrrtt… ddrrtt…

Tak sampai Chanyeol menjawabnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan berbunyi tanpa henti. Seseorang menelfonnya tentu saja. Ia mencoba melihat ID pada layar smartphone nya. 'Eh? Baekhyun?'

"Yeoboseo? Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Yeollie, bisakah kau pulang? Ukh… perutku… sakit sekali, yeol… ukh… lupakan saja tteokpokki pasta kacang itu…" pinta istrinya sambil terengah seperti menahan sesuatu.

"B-baiklah! Kau jaga diri ne? Aku akan segera pulang!" ujar Chanyeol yang segera melesat pergi menuju apartemennya setelah berpamitan dengan sang pemilik kedai tteokpokki.

Setelah sampai apartemen, Chanyeol segera membawa istrinya itu ke salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Sungguh suami yang setia, setelah tadi rela kedinginan untuk menuruti permintaan aneh istrinya itu, kini ia dengan senang hati mengantarkan istrinya ke rumah sakit. Ini memang pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan istrinya ke sebuah rumah sakit. Karena biasanya ia akan memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya yang bernama dokter Hwang itu karena ia sudah bekerja dan dipercaya keluarga Park selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

Seorang perawat muda bertubuh tinggi segera membawa Baekhyun – yang saat itu masih merintih kesakitan - langsung ke dalam ruang periksa kandungan. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter yang sudah lengkap dengan masker dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya menyambutnya dan mempersilakan dirinya untuk merebahkan dirinya guna diperiksa. Menggantikan sang perawat yang pergi begitu saja entah kemana. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol hanya bisa menuggu di luar. Dengan perasaan gusar, sesekali ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang periksa yang memiliki jendela sempit itu. Sekedar untuk mengintip keadaan istrinya, meski ia tahu sekali hal itu tak akan terlihat olehnya.

"Tenanglah Tuan, istri anda akan baik-baik saja…" ucap perawat tadi yang baru saja datang dengan beberapa strip obat di tangannya.

"Ne, terimakasih." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya dan segera mundur dari pintu yang sedari tadi sudah hampir menempel dengan hidungnya.

Kemudian perawat itu berlalu untuk masuk kedalam ruang periksa meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih gelisah. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa perawat itu tampak begitu lelah? Apakah dia terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya? Hemm, sepertinya begitu, karena – menurut Chanyeol – perawat itu memiliki mata panda. Kau tahu, lingkaran hitam yang ada di sekitar matanya. Jika memang seperti itu, kasihan sekali perawat itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, perawat itu kembali keluar dari dalam ruang periksa dan mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Namja itu segera melangkah menuju ruang periksa dimana istrinya kini tengah berusaha berjalan dari ranjang periksa menuju meja dokter. Ia langsung saja memapah istrinya itu untuk berjalan dan duduk disana. Kemudian dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kursi istrinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada istriku dan kandungannya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada sang dokter yang baru saja melepas masker dokternya itu.

Sungguh, ini kebetulan atau apa, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berteriak bersamaan karena terkejut.

"KRIS?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hai-hai chingudeul, author kembali dengan membawa sequelnya This Faithful Love!

Mau dilanjut? Jangan lupa **REVIEW** nya ya? **REVIEW** anda adalah kekuatan bagi kami! *Hahahaseekk!

Gomawoyooo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**WAITING FOR LITTLE PARK" **

**(SEQUEL OF THIS FAITHFUL LOVE)**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer :** Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright **: ©Choi Chanhyun

.

**Warning **: Yaoi, M-Preg

FF ini merupakan sequel dari FF sebelumnya yang berjudul "This Faithful Love". FF pernah diposting di facebook. Bagi yang sudah baca bisa baca lagi. Yang belum baca, wajib baca! ^^

.

Don't forget RnR, okay?!

.

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous chapter :**

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada istriku dan kandungannya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada sang dokter yang baru saja melepas masker dokternya itu.

Sungguh, ini kebetulan atau apa, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berteriak bersamaan karena terkejut.

"KRIS?!"

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Jadi dari tadi kau bersamanya, Baekkie ah?" tanya Chanyeol berapi-api.

"Hei, aku juga tak tahu kalau itu Kris." jawab Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, mereka membicarakan seseorang yang jelas ada di depan mereka dan itu tidak lebih dari satu meter! Sedangkan orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Enggan menanggapi pembicaraan bodoh dua orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu itu.

"Ehem, apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya namja itu kemudian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sejenak. Mereka menatap Kris dengan tak percaya. Ini aneh. Yap, sama saja dengan mereka. Kris dulu adalah mahasiswa filsafat, dan bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi dokter?

"Ani… Kau akan sangat mengganggu jika tak memelukku terlebih dahulu." ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan memeluk namja yang tingginya hamper sama dengannya itu.

"Oraenmaniya nae chingu…" ucap Kris sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia beralih memandang Baekhyun dan segera melepas pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia melangkah mendekati namja manis itu dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hemm, kau tidak berubah, Baekhyun-ah. Hanya saja perutmu kini semakin membesar." canda Kris dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Tentu saja karena aku sedang hamil! Oraenmaniya Kris…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ehem… Kris!" Chanyeol berdeham sengaja menginterupsi sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pandangannya itu.

"Arra… arra… Chanyeol-ah. Ternyata kau masih saja jadi namja pencemburu sampai sekarang." ucap Kris sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat itu. Jelas saja ia cemburu. Masih melekat kuat diingatannya bahwa Kris adalah namja yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun dulu. Tentu saja paling dekat setelah dirinya.

"Dan aku harap kau tak membawanya ke atap rumah sakit. Mengingat sekarang tak mungkin kalian berduaan di atap gedung kuliah karena kita telah lama meninggalkannya." ujar Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Kau bercanda, Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku mau mengencani istri orang!" balas Kris.

Chanyeol, Kris dan bahkan Baekhyun sedikit tertawa. Ini moment bersejarah dimana tiga orang itu bertemu kembali setelah berpisah selama dua tahun. Yap, saat ini Chanyeol memang cemburu, tapi mana mungkin dia akan bertindak kekanakan seperti dulu?

"Duduklah, kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Kris sambil mengajak keduanya untuk duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di sebelah meja dokter milik Kris.

"Ah, sepertinya kopi hangat cukup untuk menemani mengobrol. Tapi tentu saja tidak untuk istriku." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Jangan merepotkan!" ujar Baekhyun mencegah.

"Wae? Lagipula Kris yang menawari kita kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah… sudah… Memang sudah seharusnya aku menyambut kalian. Yeobo, bisakah kau buatkan dua cangkir kopi dan segelas jus jeruk untuk kami?" pinta Kris pada perawat yang bermata panda – menurut Chanyeol – tadi.

Eh? Yeobo?

"Kris, itu…" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesulitan untuk mengutarakannya.

"Ne. Dia istriku sekaligus assisten pribadiku. Cantik bukan?" ucap Kris membanggakan istrinya.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo. Tao imnida." ucap perawat itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, bangapseumnida Tao-ssi. Aku Baekhyun dan ini suamiku, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk paha suaminya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chanyeol imnida. Bangapseumnida Tao-ssi." kini giliran Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, cheoddo bangapseumnida. Ah, maaf, aku akan mempersiapkan minuman dulu untuk kalian. Aku permisi ne?" ujar Tao dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengundang kami di hari pernikahanmu? Kau ini tetap saja seperti ini, Kris! Semuanya kau sembunyikan!" hardik Chanyeol pada Kris setelah Tao benar-benar keluat dari ruangan itu.

"Ani… Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kami ini menikah di China. Saat itu semua keluargaku sepakat untuk tidak membuat pesta besar-besaran. Hanya keluarga saja yang diundang. Mianhae…" ujar Kris menjelaskan.

"Aah, geuroguna… Lalu apakah kau sudah mempunyai momongan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat ketika membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan 'anak'.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai anak jika aku dan Tao baru menikah sebulan yang lalu?" jelas Kris lagi.

"Ah, jinja? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau jadi seorang dokter sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini permintaan ayahku. Dia ingin aku mengurus cabang rumah sakitnya yang ada di Seoul. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku mati-matian belajar kedokteran selama dua tahun." jawab Kris.

"Oh, begitu… ah, keundae… Bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun? Apakah dia dan kandungannya baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Kini Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan tadi. Jujur saja, Baekhyun takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kandungannya.

"Tentu saja, istri dan bayimu baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah. Tadi itu hanya kontraksi kecil. Seorang ibu muda sering mengalami hal itu. Kau tenang saja. Tak ada sesuatu yang buruk." ucap Kris kembali menjelaskan.

"Ah jinja? Syukurlah. Gomawo, Kris." ucap Chanyeol tulus dengan senyumnya.

"Emm… cheonma…"

.

.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbiasa memeriksakan kandungan ke rumah sakit milik keluarga Kris. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa nyaman jika harus memeriksakan kandungannya disana. Tao yang selalu mendampinginya ketika diperiksa, mengerti betul apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Bahkan suatu hari pada saat kandungannya memasuki bulan ke delapan, Baekhyun sempat menemani Tao di rumah sakit. Sekedar untuk membaca beberapa buku mengenai hal-hal yang berbau kehamilan.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera memiliki keponakan." ujar Tao ketika Baekhyun membaca sebuah buku berjudul '_3 simple steps to be a good mother_'.

Baekhyun segera tersenyum menatap sahabat barunya itu.

"Ne. Tapi aku terlalu takut Tao-yaa…" ujar Baekhyun sedikit menunduk.

Tao segera mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia merangkul namja mungil itu dan mengusap lengannya pelan.

"Wae?" tanya perawat bermata panda itu.

"Kau tahu, aku berbeda." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Mwo? Kau namja dan ibu-ibu yang hamil itu yeoja?" tanya Tao sarkastik.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukannya. Ia sadar, ini akan sulit baginya. Bukan hanya masalah persalinan. Tapi juga soal ia akan diakui sebagai ibu atau tidak.

"Kau jahat Baekkie." ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau seolah tidak bahagia menyambut putra pertamamu? Padahal Tuhan sudah berbaik hati dengan memberimu keajaiban seperti ini." ujar Tao.

"Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku bilang aku tidak bahagia Tao. Hanya saja aku takut nantinya aku tidak akan diakui." ucap Baekhyun.

Tao tampak mengernyit heran. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa sahabatnya yang baru saja dikenalnya selama lima bulan itu malah merasa pesimis dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Jika maksudmu orang lain tak akan mengakuimu sebagai seorang ibu, maka seharusnya kau tidak usah menikah dengan Chanyeol sedari dulu. Bukankah dari dulu kalian memang tak peduli dengan apa yang nantinya akan orang katakan tentang kalian? Seharusnya hal itu masih menjadi prinsip kalian sampai sekarang." ujar Tao memberinya pengertian.

Baekhyun tercengang sejenak dengan penjelasan Tao. Ia tak menyangka Tao akan berkata seperti itu.

"Namun jika yang kau maksud adalah anakmu nanti yang tidak mengakuimu sebagai ibu. Bisa kuyakini itu tak akan terjadi. Kau tahu Baek, seorang ibu pasti memiliki kontak batin dengan anaknya. Kalian akan selalu terikat. Dan mau bagaimana pun, kau tetaplah ibunya." lanjut Tao kemudian.

Baekhyun segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tao benar, ia tak seharusnya berpikiran buruk. Bukankah itu juga akan berpengaruh terhadap kandungannya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Tao yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi motivator ulung baginya.

"Gomawo Tao-yaa. Kau akan membantuku menghadapi ini semua kan?" tanya Baekhyun berharap.

"Selalu. Tentu saja selain suamimu sendiri dan Kris." jawab Tao lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Tak lama setelahnya seseorang telah memasuki ruangan Kris. Yap, tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Tao sedari tadi mengobrol. Seseorang yang memiliki tinggi – yang menurut Baekhyun – diluar batas, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diikuti seorang namja lainnya yang tingginya hampir sama.

"Baekkie, suamimu menjemput!" ucap Kris pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, segera melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu erat. Sejenak. Ya, hanya sebentar. Hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei, jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini. Kemari Tao-ya, kita buktikan bahwa kita bisa lebih mesra dari pada mereka!" ujar Kris sambil merentangkan lengan panjangnya untuk Tao.

Tao hanya malu-malu menuruti perkataan suaminya itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan hanya memeluk suaminya singkat.

"Isshh, kau ini apa-apaan?!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Tao-yaa. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ne? Aku masih butuh banyak saran darimu." ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang erat tangan Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Jaga juga kandunganmu, Baekkie. Jangan terlalu lelah." ujar Tao menyarankan.

"Emm… Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ne?" ucap Baekhyun berpamitan pada pasangan dokter-perawat itu.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Kris dan Tao bersamaan.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tak ada sepenggal suara pun keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir mobilnya dibuat bingung dengan tingkah istri tercintanya itu. Jujur saja, ia mulai khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Chagi, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau diam saja ?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Ah, ne? Ani… aku baik-baik saja." dusta Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tak mau istriku membohongiku." ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya tanda bahwa dirinya menyesal. Ia tahu betul tak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada suaminya. Ia ingin menceritakannya. Tapi ia terlalu takut hal ini justru malah akan membuat Chanyeol berpikiran buruk terhadapnya.

"Emm yeollie, bisakah kita ke taman kota sebentar? Aku ingin jalan-jalan disana." pinta Baekhyun pada suaminya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." ucap Chanyeol dan segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju taman kota yang hanya berjarak satu kilo meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya segera di depan salah satu toko yang berada di dekat taman kota. Kemudian ia membawa istrinya itu berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar taman yang tengah ramai pengunjung itu. Meski hari sudah mulai gelap, itu tak akan mengendurkan semangat namja bertubuh tinggi itu untuk menuruti permintaan istrinya.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau sekarang mau menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun setelah mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di tengah taman kota.

"Aku takut yeol…" lirih Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun saat ini. Seketika ia memeluk istrinya. Yah, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan perut istrinya yang kini membesar, tapi hal itu tak mengerutkan niatnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kumohon Baek, jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu ataupun bayi kita. Aku lebih baik mati jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian berdua." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul bahu suaminya karena kesal. Kemudian ia mulai menangis dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila sampai aku tega melakukan hal itu?" ucapnya di tengah isakannya.

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu pelan. Ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, aku pernah sekali kehilanganmu. Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika hal itu akan menjadi lebih buruk dan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya." ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang jauh ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Masih mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada di sampingku, berjanjilah untuk tetap mencintaiku dan seseorang yang saat ini masih berada dalam perutmu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Emm… Kuatkan aku yeol…" pinta Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk istrinya yang kini terisak itu. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sekedar memberinya kekuatan dalam bentuk kasih sayang.

"Pasti chagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi itu eomma Chanyeol mengunjungi apartemen keduanya. Beliau sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi menantunya yang tengah hamil tua itu. Atau mungin sekedar menemani Baekhyun yang tengah cuti dan harus tinggal di apartemen sendirian karena suaminya sedang bekerja.

"Eomma, apakah dulu ketika eomma mengandung Chanyeol, eomma juga sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi ketika mereka berdua sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Ne, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Chanyeol sudah sangat aktif bahkan sejak ia berada di kandunganku." ujar Nyonya Park yang bernama Sungmin itu sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa anakku sangat aktif eomma. Sering sekali ia menendang." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Jinja? Hah, sudah pasti itu anak Chanyeol. Sifatnya menurun dari appanya." ucap Sungmin eomma.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ibu mertuanya itu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin eomma segera mendekati perut besar Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Hei, cucuku, berjanjilah kau tak akan senakal appamu ne? Berjanjilah akan patuh pada Baekkie eomma dan Channie appa! Arrasseo?" ucap Sungmin eomma pada gundukan perut itu.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Akh… Eomma! Sakit!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baekkie… Gwaenchanha?" tanya Sungmin eomma ragu. Ia mengerti betul apa yang sedang terjadi pada menantunya. Ia yakin, namja manis itu tak baik-baik saja.

"Ani eomma… ini sakit sekali…" lirih baekhyun masih kesakitan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hingga ia tak mampu berdiri tegak.

…

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah gedung perusahaan berlabel internasional, Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan beberapa proposal tender baru yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Mungkin jika ia mau mengeluh, ia mau berteriak sekarang juga. Tapi mana mungkin, sebagai CEO professional, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan segala hal secara professional pula.

Dddrrtt… ddrrtt…

Smartphone yang ada di samping kanannya bergetar. Ia nyaris tak menyadari jika saja tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh benda persegi itu.

"Eh? Eomma?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya Sungmin eomma menelfonnya saat ia bekerja. Ia tahu eommanya sedang bersama istrinya di apartemen miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan khawatir menyeruak dalam dadanya. Pastilah ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

"Yeob…"

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat kemari! Istrimu…"

"Ne eomma. Aku segera pulang!"

Kalimat mereka semua terputus. Chanyeol mengerti betul sesuatu telah terjadi pada istrinya. Iya sengaja tak memberi kesempatan pada eommanya untuk memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun. Kau tahu, ia terlalu khawatir.

Segera saja ia meninggalkan bertumpuk proposal itu dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sempat menemui Sehun, sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya.

"Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun." pamit Chanyeol terburu-buru.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, hati-hati. Jaga dirimu dan keluargamu." ucap sehun.

"Ne. Sampai nanti."

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera turun ke basement, memasuki mobilnya dan segera melaju ke apartemen tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit – dengan kecepatan penuh tentu saja – untuk sampai di apartemennya. Ia segera menggendong Baekhyun yang saat itu terlihat begitu lemah dan kesakitan. Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari apartemen di temani eommanya yang setia di belakangnya. Dan selanjutnya ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dimana selama ini Baekhyun terbiasa memeriksakan kandungannya disana. Ya, rumah sakit milik keluarga Kris.

"Tenanglah. Baekhyun dan bayimu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." ucap Kris yang saat itu tengah bersiap melakukan operasi.

"Ne. Kumohon, jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keduanya." ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Aku akan berusaha. Tetaplah berdoa, yeol." ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol kemudian segera masuk ruang operasi ditemani Tao dan beberapa perawat lainnya.

Chanyeol tampak tak tenang. Sedangkan Sungmin eomma hanya bisa duduk dan memandang putranya itu khawatir. Chanyeol hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan pintu ruang operasi. Kentara sekali pikirannya begitu kalut saat itu.

"Duduklah nak." ucap Sungmin eomma.

Chanyeol segera menuruti perintah ibunya. Ia duduk disamping yeoja paruh baya itu seraya menundukan kepala dan mengatur napasnya. Sungmin eomma segera meraih tangan putranya untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Tenang saja. Eomma juga pernah seperti Baekhyun. Dan eomma yakin, Baekhyun pasti bisa melewatinya." ucap Sungmin eomma.

"Ne eomma." lirih Chanyeol.

Cukup lama Chanyeol harus bersabar dengan perasaan tak karuan itu. Berkali-kali ia mendekat pada pintu ruang operasi. Berharap pintu itu segera dibuka dari dalam. Namun pintu itu tetap saja diam. Tak sekali pun menandakan bahwa operasi yang tengah dilakukan di dalamnya sudah selesai.

Setelah satu jam, pintu operasi itu terbuka. Menampakan Kris yang tampak lelah dan menghela napasnya. Chanyeol segera saja mendekati namja itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Semuanya lancar." ucap kris lemah.

"Jinja? Ah, gomawo kris! Gomawo!" ucap Chanyeol senang sambil memeluk tubuh namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu.

Namun disisi lain, Sungmin eomma menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada raut wajah Kris. Ia sadar, ada yang aneh dengan apa yang baru saja Kris katakan. Operasinya memang lancar. Namun masih tidak mentutup kemungkinan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan anaknya, bukan?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kris-ssi?" tanya Sungmin eomma sambil menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol segera melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik menatap ibunya. Jelas ia tak mengerti mengapa ibunya bertanya seperti itu.

"Eomma?"

"Mengapa kau hanya mengatakan bahwa operasinya lancar? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa menantu dan cucuku baik-baik saja? Ada apa sebenarnya, Kris-ssi?" tanya Sungmin eomma mengintrogasi. Beliau kini tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol segera menatap Kris. Benar, ada raut keraguan dan kesedihan disana. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar takut saat ini. Ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih buruk.

"Katakan Kris, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istri dan anakku?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengintrogasi Kris.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 posted! Otte chingudeul?Next? Next? Next?

Silakan tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk **REVIEW! **hehehehe...

Gomawoyo yeorobun! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - END**

"**WAITING FOR LITTLE PARK" **

**(SEQUEL OF THIS FAITHFUL LOVE)**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer :** Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright **: ©Choi Chanhyun

.

**Warning **: Yaoi, M-Preg

FF ini merupakan sequel dari FF sebelumnya yang berjudul "This Faithful Love". FF pernah diposting di facebook. Bagi yang sudah baca bisa baca lagi. Yang belum baca, wajib baca! ^^

.

Don't forget RnR, okay?!

.

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous chapter :**

Chanyeol segera menatap Kris. Benar, ada raut keraguan dan kesedihan disana. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar takut saat ini. Ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih buruk.

"Katakan Kris, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istri dan anakku?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengintrogasi Kris.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Kris tampak ragu mengatakannya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan marah dan frustasi setelahnya. Tapi meski bagaimanapun, ia tahu ia harus mengatakanya.

"Kris!" teriak Chanyeol tak sabar.

Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja dokter milik Kris dengan tangan kirinya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengelak dari rasa takutnya yang membuncah. Semua tahu, ia terlalu takut. Ia takut tak akan bisa bernafas dengan tenang setelah ini.

"Mianhae yeol. Tapi Baekhyun kehilangan banyak darah. Ia tak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat. Meski ia kuat, namun pada kenyataannya ia tak memiliki cukup darah dalam persalinan ini. Kita tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya tetap seorang namja yeol." ucap Kris sambil menunduk menyesal.

DEG!

Jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin berhenti kala itu juga. Ia tak percaya, istrinya yang biasanya terlihat kuat, sekarang justru mengalami hal ini. Tunggu, jika Baekhyun seperti itu, bagaimana dengan bayinya?

"Dan bayimu, ia terlalu lemah. Kau tahu sendiri, selama ini ia berada di kandungan seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Perbedaan itu yang membuatnya tak memiliki asupan energi yang cukup. Dan untuk sementara, ia akan berada di inkubator sampai ia siap untuk merasakan dinginnya dunia." lanjut Kris yang sebenarnya tak tega mengatakan ini semua.

DEG!

Chanyeol merasa masa hidupnya berkurang saat itu juga. Sungguh, ini beban yang terlalu berat. Ia tak bisa berkata atau melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa terduduk lemah di lantai rumah sakit. Ia menangis. Biarlah orang akan berkata apa tentang dirinya yang lemah. Namun ini benar-benar sulit untuk Chanyeol terima.

Sungmin eomma mendekap putranya erat. Ia pun ikut menangis. Ikut merasakan apa yang tengah dialami putranya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk eommanya makin erat dan menangis disana. Memeluk yeoja itu seolah ia kembali pada masa kecilnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan eomma?" ucapnya di sela tangisannya.

"Tetaplah berada disisi mereka. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja Yeollie. Eomma yakin!" ucap Sungmin eomma lirih yang juga masih terisak.

"Percayalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja, yeol." ucap Kris kemudian sekedar untuk meyakinkan temannya itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Chanyeol lewati penuh dengan kesepian. Tak ada tawa istrinya ataupun tangisan putra kecilnya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa terpuruk saat ini. Tanpa baekhyun disampingnya. Yah, meski sebenarnya ia setiap hari berada disamping istrinya. Tapi ayolah, namja manis itu sedang koma! Itu berbeda. Tetap saja ada yang kosong disana.

Empat hari setelah persalinan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengunjungi inkubator putranya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menengok little parknya itu. Tak ada rasa bosan sedikit pun baginya untuk melihat malaikatnya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, sayang. Cepatlah keluar dari sini. Dan beri eommamu kekuatan." lirih Chanyeol yang tampak sedih.

Kemudian ia menatap putranya dari balik kaca inkubator dan mengusap kaca itu perlahan seorah ia bisa merasakan kulit mulus putranya. Ia tak kuasa menahan sedihnya. Namun ia tahu, ia harus menjadi namja yang tegar untuk istri dan putranya. Ia menepis air mata itu, kemudian pergi menuju ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Seorang malaikat milik Chanyeol yang lain tengah tertidur sejak empat hari yang lalu. Ia menatapnya intens. Tak jarang pula Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun. Tidak munafik, ia tetap membayangkan Baekhyun akan bangun hanya dengan ia menyentuhnya. Yah, meskipun itu mustahil.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, sayang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup punggung tangan kiri Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Kini ia duduk di samping kiri istrinya. Memandang tanpa lelah Baekhyun yang kini tampak lemah. Ia ingat sesuatu. Kris - yang kini menjadi dokter yang khusus merawat Baekhyun - pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap berdoa. Begitupun saat ini, ia pun berdoa dalam hatinya. Tak kurang sedetik pun Chanyeol selalu berdoa untuk istri dan anaknya setiap harinya. Namun entahlah, sepertinya Tuhan belum juga menjawab doanya.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Anak kita sangat tampan. Sama sepertiku." ucap Chanyeol mencoba bercanda untuk menghibur istrinya dan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sesuatu yang berubah disana.

Dan tiba-tiba…

Titt…

ECG itu berbunyi. Chanyeol segera berbalik menatap monitor kotak yang kini tengah berada di samping tempat tidur istrinya itu. Hei, angkanya berubah. Angkanya naik! Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban bagi Chanyeol. Ia yakin sekali Baekhyun mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ah, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Ia ingat! Ini semua tentang putra mereka. Si kecil Park. Baiklah, biar ia mencobanya lagi. 'Semoga saja ini berhasil.' batin Chanyeol.

"Iya, Baek. Dia tampan sepertiku. Hanya saja ia memiliki mata yang sama denganmu." ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ECG itu lagi. Dan…

Titt…

ECG itu kembali berbunyi. Kini terlihat dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol angka yang semakin lama semakin meningkat itu. Sungguh, ia tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini. Apakah ini jawaban dari Tuhan?

"Aku sedang berpikir, kita akan menamainya siapa?" ujar Chanyeol makin semangat. Ia berlarih menatap ECG lagi. Dan…

Titt…

"Emm… Park Woobin? Park Jaeyong? Park Youngmin?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Titt…

"Bagaimana kalau Park Kwangmi? Emm… Park Boram? Park Yongji? Park siapa lagi ya?" tanya Chanyeol tak mau berhenti.

Titt… Titt…

"Park Hyunjae?"

Titt… Titt… Titt…

"Emm… bagaimana Baek? Mana yang kau suka?"

Sedetik kemudian keajaiban yang seutuhnya benar-benar datang. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya. Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat namja yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Ia tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Ia melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mencoba beradaptasi pada sinar matahari yang selalu menyilaukan baginya. See? Tuhan memang menjawab doa Chanyeol selama ini.

Baekhyun terlihat mengatur napasnya pelan sekali. Ia menatap suaminya yang kini tengah menangis bahagia dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Park Hyunjae. Nama yang indah." lirih Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang lemah.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan.' batin Chanyeol. Ia pun tak dapat menahan tangis bahagianya.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kris setelah memeriksa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak hentinya mengusap hazel brunette istrinya.

Kris segera merapikan alat periksanya dan segera berpamitan pada sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Istirahatlah, Baek." ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan keduanya.

"Gomapta Kris." ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan tepukan di bahunya oleh Kris.

Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa baekhyun sudah tahu mengenai bayinya yang kini harus berada di inkubator. Dan syukurlah, ia tak begitu syok dengan hal itu. Ia mengerti betul apa yang akan terjadi pada bayinya jika ia saja sampai mengalami koma seperti ini. Ini suatu hal yang membuat Chanyeol lega tentu saja.

"Aku ingin melihat anak kita, Yeol." pinta Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Emm, tapi tidak sekarang sayang. Kau baru saja sadar. Kita akan mengunjunginya besok pagi. Otte?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika suaminya sendiri mencegahnya untuk bertemu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri. Chanyeol sendiri tahu, pasti istrinya sangat merindukan anak mereka. Sejak ia melahirkan putranya, belum pernah ia sekali pun melihat seseorang yang selama ini berada dalam perutnya itu. Namun percayalah, sebesar apapun keinginan Baekhyun, dirinya masih perlu istirahat! Dan Chanyeol tak mau menanggung resiko buruk jika ia bertindak gegabah.

"Mengertilah Baek, kau masih lemah. Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." ucap Chanyeol mencoba memberi Baekhyun pengertian.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak melawan suaminya.

"Mianhae yeol." ucap baekhyun lirih.

"Aku mengerti. Gwaenchanha." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Ia segera menggendong istrinya yang masih lemah itu dari tempat tidur untuk selanjutnya duduk di kursi roda yang sudah Chanyeol sediakan. Senyum mengembang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti saat-saat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan buah hatinya.

Chanyeol segera mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruang inkubator dimana putra mereka berada. Pancaran sinar bahagia yang tadinya menghiasi mata Baekhyun seolah menghilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat bayinya yang masih lemah. Chanyeol segera membawanya mendekati kaca inkubator. Dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar menangis di kursi roda itu

"Yeollie, dia tampan sekali." ucap Baekhyun.

"Emm, sudah kubilang, dia memang tampan. Dan matanya cantik, sama sepertimu." balas Chanyeol menambahi kalimat istrinya.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi ketika ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kaca itu. Sungguh, ia tak kuasa menahan rindunya.

"Yeol… Kapan aku bisa menyentuhnya? Hiks… kapan aku bisa menggendongnya?" ucap Baekhyun di tengah isakannya.

Chanyeol sengaka membungkuk dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Ia ingin sekali memberikan kekuatan pada istrinya itu.

"Segera chagi. Segera…"

.

.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Tao yang kala itu sedang memberikan makan siang untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah sendiri di ruangan rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian miliknya. Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah membaca buku di tempat tidurnya segera menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada Tao.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Baekhyun sadar dari komanya. Namun ia masih saja belum bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan darah dagingnya. Kaca inkubator itu selalu menghalangi. Menjadi pemisah antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Oh ya Baek, saengil chukkae." ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak meresponnya. Tao yang bingung segera menatap namja manis itu. Yap, pandangannya tampak kosong dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun kan, Baekkie?" tanya Tao.

"Eh? Benarkah? Memang hari ini tanggal berapa?" kini Baekhyun justru balik bertanya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun memang benar-benar lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan si kecil Park. Ia bahkan sering lupa untuk sejedar makan atau minum.

"Hari ini tanggal 6 Mei, sayang." ujar Tao menjelaskan.

"Ah, maaf Tao. Aku lupa." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tertawa tanpa dosa.

Kemudian Tao duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan namja itu erat. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hemm, jangan buat pikiranmu terlalu lelah. Oke, kau mau kado apa dariku?" tanya Tao kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan apapun kecuali…

"Tak ada yang lebih indah selain aku bisa menggendong anakku, Tao. Bisakah kau memberikan kado yang seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun berharap.

Tao hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia mengerti sekali, sahabatnya itu ingin menggendong darah dagingnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini. Atau mungkin belum.

"Entahlah Baek, kau tetap berdoa saja ne? Ah, baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada pasien baru tadi. Makan yang banyak!" ujar Tao yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Tao segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun berkutat pada makan siangnya. Namun sepertinya Tao salah. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan itu. Pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana. Ya, ini memang hari ulang tahunnya. Namun tak ada yang spesial. Bahkan suaminya sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit sedari tadi pagi. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Karena biasanya Chanyeol akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

'Ah, mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya sewaktu aku terlelap semalam." batin Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu begitu membosankan bagi Baekhyun. Ia pun akhirnya hanya memasukkan 3 sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan selebihnya ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali membaca buku yang ia yakini ia sudah hafal isi buku itu.

Sungguh, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar bosan. Ia pun tak habis pikir, mengapa Chanyeol begitu lama meninggalkannya. Biasanya ia hanya butuh waktu setengah jam atau paling lama satu jam untuk kembali mengambil pakaian milik Baekhyun. Tapi hari ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

Hanya berselang setengah jam setelahnya, seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Baekhyun yakin sekali itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dinantinya. Namja itu memang tinggi, namun sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, dia tak mirip dengan Chanyeol. Dan setelah namja itu berada 5 langkah di depannya, ia yakin sekali, ia harus kecewa karena namja itu bukanlah suaminya.

"Hai Baek…" ucap namja itu.

"Sehun? Mengapa kau yang datang? Mengapa bukan Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun memberondong Sehun dengan pertanyaannya karena sudah dirundung rasa khawatir sedari tadi.

Sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Baekhyun kini benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah pergi terlalu lama. Itu tidak seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang, justru yang datang adalah Sehun. Baekhyun tahu, Sehun adalah seseorang yang dipercaya Chanyeol untuk mengambil alih segalanya jika sesuatu terjadi pada suaminy itu. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

"Sehun-ah, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

"Mianhae Baek." ucap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk sedih.

"Katakan Sehun-ah, Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar. Ia mulai menarik kemeja milik Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata Baekhyun memanas. Ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dan akhirnya air mata itu lolos begitu saja.

"Sulit untukku mengatakannya, Baek. Mianhae…" ujar Sehun masih dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia pun kini ikut terisak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, Sehun-ah? ADA APA DENGANNYA?!" teriak Baekhyun disela tangisannya. Ia tak sanggup menahan ini semua. Ia memukul lengan Sehun berkali-kali.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Sehun datar sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih yang sedari tadi disimpannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau bilang apa Sehun-ah?"

Tak sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menampakan dua namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama yang salah satunya membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran besar lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala diatasnya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida… Saengil chukka hamnida… Saranganeun nae anae, saengil chukka hamnida…" terdengar Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan suara bassnya.

Tepat ketika lagu itu berhenti, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan istri tercintanya. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan tersenyum bahagia seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Atau sebenarnya memang tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Cepat berdoa kemudian tiup lilinnya." ujar Kris yang tadi datang bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menutup matanya yang masih basah akibat bekas tangisannya tadi. Ia hanya berdoa setengah menit kemudian meniup lilin-lilin itu tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun. Ingat, tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun! Ia justru memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan marahnya.

"Singkirkan kuenya!" bentak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Waeyo chagi? Kau tidak senang?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Ani… aku hanya ingin memukulmu seperti ini!" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian disusul dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang hinggap pada lengan dan punggung Chanyeol.

"Ya! Mengapa kau marah, Baekki-ah?" tanya Chanyeol disela pukulan-pukulan itu.

"Kau… Kau jahat! Hiks… Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan istrimu! Hiks… Lelucon bodoh, kau tahu! Hiks, INI LELUCON BODOH! Hiks… Kau tak pernah berubah! Hiks… Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. Ia tahu ia salah karena telah memberi lelucon ini pada istrinya yang sekarang masih terlihat lemah itu. Tapi hei, ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja!

Satu hal yang pasti. Hal ini pernah terjadi. Ya, Baekhyun pernah mengalaminya. Baekhyun ingat sekali ketika ia mengira Chanyeol tak dapat bangkit dari tidurnya yang ternyata itu hanyalah lelucon yang sengaja dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Mianhae… Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Aku khawatir sekali, yeol… Hiks…" ucap Baekhyun masih dalam isakannya.

"Iya… iya… aku tahu. Mianhae ne?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Kalian, kau dan Sehun, melakukannya lagi padaku! Kalian sungguh tega! Dan kau Kris, mengapa kau sekarang jadi tertular virus jahil mereka?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada jahatnya setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Mianhae Baek. Aku dipaksa suamimu. Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa mengerjaimu?" ucap Kris sambil tertawa.

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Kini giliran eomma Chanyeol, Sungmin, yang memasuki ruangan itu. Diikuti Tao dan seorang namja cantik berambut chocolate brown yang tak dikenali Baekhyun. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana, Sungmin eomma. Ya, yeoja paruh baya itu tampak berbeda karena kini ia tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Itu ? Mungkinkah dia?

"Siapa dia, eomma?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sungmin eomma yang kini sudah ada di dekatnya.

Sungmin eomma hanya tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Tao segera menatap Baekhyun tulus.

"Tentu saja putramu, Baekkie. Bukankah kau bilang kau menginginkan kado seperti ini?" tanya Tao.

Indah. Ini sungguh indah. Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya. Sungguh, ini kado terindah yang pernah Baekhyun raih seumur hidupnya. Ia menengadahkan tanganya secara otomatis. Ia ingin segera menggendong namja kecil itu. Namja kecil yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Namja kecil yang sangat dirindukannya.

Setelahnya Sungmin eomma segera memberikan little park itu pada Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Baekhyun menggendongnya. Ia terisak bahagia. Ia tersenyum sambil terus menatap putranya. Seolah di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sesekali ia membelai wajah putra kecilnya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan, Park Hyunjae…" lirih Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian mata itu terbuka. Hyunjae kecil yang sedari tertidur, tiba-tiba saja bangun ketika berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Seakan ia mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Ah, apakah ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara ibu dan anaknya?

"Kau terbangun sayang ? Maafkan eomma ne? Eomma mengganggu tidurmu." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol yang memandangnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ingin sekali ia berteriak untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Namun tak mungkin. Ia tak mau bertindak bodoh seperti itu.

"Ehem, bisakah kita tidak berlarut-larut seperti ini? Ayolah, ini saat yang membahagiakan!" ucap Sehun menginterupsi. Ia ingin sekali mencairkan suasana haru itu.

Kemudian semua tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Namun yang ditertawakan hanya tersenyum bangga karena ia telah berhasil mencairkan suasana kaku itu.

"Baiklah… baiklah… lalu bisakah kau perkenalkan siapa namja itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk si namja cantik tadi dengan matanya.

Sehun segera menarik tangan namja itu untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, namja itu tersipu malu. Hei, ada apa dengannya?

"Oke, dia Luhan. Xi Luhan." ucap Sehun memperkenalkan namja itu.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua." ucap Luhan ramah.

"Cheoddo bangapseumnida, Luhan-ssi." balas Chanyeol tak kalah ramah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ne? Dan terima kasih juga mau menemaniku dan Tao tadi." ucap Sungmin eomma kemudian.

"Ne, ahjumma. Senang bisa ikut memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun-ssi." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, gamsahaeyo Luhan-ssi. Keundae, apakah kau ini kekasih Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kau ini pintar sekali, Baek. Dan pengumuman untuk kalian semua, tolong dengarkan, ini yang terpenting! Aku dan Luhan akan menikah dua bulan lagi!" teriak Sehun.

"Mwo?"

.

.

**5 Tahun kemudian**

"Hani-yaa, kau lutchu tchekaliii…" ucap Hyunjae sambil mencubit pipi yeoja kecil yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan cubit dia anak nakal! Bagaimana kalau pipinya tidak utuh lagi? Buatnya susah tahu!" ucap Sehun menginterupsi tingkah Hyunjae yang tengah mencubit pipi putrinya berkali-kali.

"Jinjaya ahjucci? Memang bagaimana calanya membuat Hani?" tanya Hyunjae polos.

"Emm… itu…"

"Jangan ajari dia yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan majalah yang dibawanya.

"Aish… appo! Iya… iya… aku tahu!" ujar Sehun kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit.

Malam itu keluarga kecil milik Chanyeol dan Sehun sengaja mengadakan makan malam sederhana di apartemen milik Sehun. Yang disayangkan adalah Kris dan Tao yang tak bisa ikut malam itu karena kini mereka tengah berada di Cina. Tapi hal itu tak mengurungkan niat dua keluarga kecil untuk berkumpul bersama bukan?

Dan makan malam itu memang telah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu. Saat ini para ibu – Baekhyun dan Luhan - sedang sibuk membersihkan meja makan. Sedangkan para ayah dan anak-anaknya sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

"Chanyeollie, ayo pulang!" ajak Baekhyun yang kala itu sudah selesai membersihkan meja makan bersama Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin mengajakmu pulang sayang, jika saja dia tidak terlalu asik seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk putranya yang sedari tadi tengah mengusap-usap pipi Hani tanpa henti.

"Sepertinya ia suka sekali dengan Hani, Baekkie." ujar Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Boleh saja suka, tapi jangan mencubit terus. Lama-lama pipi anakku akan habis!" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk sedih.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh suaminya itu. Kemudian Baekhyun segera mendekati putranya dan berjongkok di depan dua anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

"Baby Hyun sayang, ayo pulang!" ajak Baekhyun pada putranya.

"Shileo eomma, hyunie macih mau belmain belcama Hani." tolak Hyunjae spontan.

"Ayo sayang, ini sudah malam. Hani juga mau tidur. Besok pagi kita kesini lagi. Otte?" ucap Baekhyun merayunya.

"Jinja eomma?" tanya Hyunjae memastikan.

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan aggukan dan senyuman manis.

"Keulae eomma, yakcokhae?" tanya Hyunjae sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan eommanya.

"Emm, yaksokhae!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking putranya.

"Kau juga harus tidur sayang! Ja, kita pulang!" ujar Chanyeol pada Hyunjae sambil mengacak surai lembut putranya. Kemudian ia segera menggendongnya. Sungguh, ia gemas sekali melihat tingkah jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Sehunie, Luhanie dan … Oh Hani sayang!" ucap baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hani yang sekarang berada di gendongan eommanya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

Selanjutnya keluarga kecil itu segera saja keluar dari apartemen milik Sehun. Hyunjae yang masih berada di gendongan Chanyeol tak hentinya mengoceh tentang bagaimana lucunya seorang Oh Hani. Ah, sepertinya anak ini suka sekali dengan yeoja kecil yang – menurut Baekhyun juga – imut itu!

"Eomma, hyunie ingin cecuatu. Apa eomma mau mengabulkannya?" tanya Hyunjae ketika berada di pangkuan Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kau ingin apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun pada putra kecilnya.

Hyunjae tampak terdiam sejenak. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang fokus menyetir pun sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan namja kecil itu.

"Hyunjae ingin adik eomma. Adik yang lutchu cepelti Hani." ucap Hyunjae polos.

_Bingo!_

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati ketika tebakannya benar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkejut mendengar perkataan putra sematawayangnya itu.

"Bagaimana eomma? Eomma mau mengabulkannya kan?" tanya Hyunjae memastikan.

"Tenang saja, Baby Hyunie! Eomma dan appa pasti akan mengabulkannya. Malam ini juga eomma dan appa akan membuatkannya untukmu! Otte? Kau mau berapa banyak, emm?" ucap Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Jinja appa? Yeayy! Eomma, appa jjang! Ah, aku mau..."

"PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN TINGKAH MESUMMU!"

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Kkeeuutt! It's end pemirsah! Haaahh, legaaa…

Sebelumnya author mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua chingudeul yang gak pernah lupa RnR, yang baca doang juga gapapa, makasih banyak semuanya!

Author juga mau jawab reviewnya readersnim di chap 1 & 2!

**exindira : **gomawo, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa? hehe

**realyounges529 **: maap, updatenya agak telat. laptop lagi gak kompromi nih! hehehe

**Nada Lim **: done! ^^

**younlaycious88 **: aku juga nunggu chingu... *eh?

**tomatocherry **: gomawooo...

**DwitaDwita : **udah dilanut chingu, makasih reviewnya

**mirarose86 **: chanbaek kok.. ^^

**aiiu d'freaky **: baca di facebook ya? makasih ya udah mau baca lagi ^^

**kwondami** : author ganti nama park baekhyun biar dapet feelnya aja chingu... hehehe, thanks reviewnya ^^

**mirarose86** : sudah di update! gomawoo chingu

**younlaycious88** : gak ada apa2 kok, baekkie baik2 aja... tetep imut kya biasanya... ^^

**realyounges529 **: kecepetan yah? mianhae... otak author udah mentok nih... hehehe... gomawo reviewnya

**0706** : ehehehe, mian, TBCnya gak pas banget yah? tapi udah di update lagi kok

**jameela** : done! ^^

**Rivecca Wu 2 **: maap gak bisa update kilat, lagi ada masalah di latop chingu... hehehe

**itsmesehan** : gwanchana... malah enak dipanggil chanhyunie aja! hehehe, btw, jeongmal gomawo reviewnya yaaah ^^

.

Last, jangan lupa **REVIEW**nya! Gomawo yoerobuuunn ^^


End file.
